Model data of a three-dimensional object disposed on three-dimensional virtual space corresponding to real space is displayed in a manner superimposed on an imaged image. This technology augments information collected by human perception (such as vision), and is accordingly referred to as augmented reality (AR) or the like. The model data of a three-dimensional object to be used for AR is referred to as an AR content or the like.
Position coordinates on virtual space with a reference object (for example, AR marker or the like) existing in real space as a reference are set to an AR content. Also, a position relationship between an imaging apparatus and the reference object is determined based on the image of the reference object reflected in an imaged image. The position of the AR content with the imaging apparatus as a reference is obtained depending on the position coordinates set with the reference object of the AR content as a reference, and the position relationship between the imaging apparatus and the reference object. A projection image of the AR content is generated based on the position of the AR content as to the imaging apparatus, and the generated projection image is displayed in a manner superimposed on the imaged image. The project image is fitted with an image of real space reflected in the imaged image, whereby a three-dimensional object indicated in the AR content is displayed so as to exist in real space.
Also, according to a certain technique, conditions such as a providable period and a providable region and so forth are set to each of AR contents correlated with one reference object. AR contents to which conditions to be satisfied by time or a position at the time of recognizing the reference object are set are displayed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-215989).